Independence Day  4th July
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: Arthur non riuscendo a sopportare il peso dei ricordi che quella giornata ogni anno gli evocava si ubriaca nel vano tentativo di dimenticare. USUK - Shounen-ai


**Titolo:** Independence Day - 4th July

**Anime/Manga:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Paring:** AmericaxInghilterra - USUK - AlfredxArthur (che è sempre lo stesso …)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia è © Himariya Hidezak

**Genere:** Drammatico - Romantico

**Avvisi:** One-Shot - Possibile OOC - Shounen-ai

**Note:** -…- Parlato; "…" Pensato;

**Summary:** Arthur non riuscendo a sopportare il peso dei ricordi che quella giornata ogni anno gli evocava si ubriaca nel vano tentativo di dimenticare. Riuscirò Alfred a impedirgli di farsi del mal? Riusciranno finalmente a capirsi e a sistemare il loro rapporto?

* * *

><p><strong>Independence<strong>** Day - 4****th**** July**

I primi segni di pericolo iniziavano sempre circa in quel lasso di tempo nei primi giorni di giugno, mentre la primavera si preparava a lasciare il posto all'estate. Era proprio in quel periodo che Arthur iniziava a lanciare a destra e manca quel suo sguardo che sembrava dire _Statemi lontano o vi ammazzo_. Improvvisamente diventava irascibile, intrattabile e decisamente insopportabile. Tutti gli anni si ripeteva la stessa cosa, se poi il tempo non era dei migliori la situazione non faceva altro che peggiorare.

Alfred proprio non riusciva capire perché facesse così, cosa diavolo lo riduceva in quello stato ogni anno? E le cose sarebbero presto aggravate, tra un paio di settimane avrebbe smesso di parlare prima con lui e poi con il resto delle nazioni. Dopo un'altra settimana si sarebbe completamente isolato. E non c'era verso, non riusciva proprio a convincerlo a partecipare alla festa che ogni anno dava per il suo compleanno il 4 di Luglio, l'_Independence Day_.

All'inizio non gli parlava nemmeno poi dopo un po' aveva preso a raccontargli storie assurde che non stavano ne in cielo ne in terra. Così aveva smesso di chiedere spiegazioni ma di certo non rinunciava nel suo tentativo di persuaderlo a prenderne parte. Proprio lui che era l'unica persona che voleva partecipasse. Se voleva riuscirci doveva persistere. Probabilmente invitarlo solo 57 volte non era abbastanza. Così, decise, tra poco avrebbe attuato il tuo 58° tentativo. Insomma lui era gli Stati Uniti d'America, l'Eroe che avrebbe salvato il mondo, non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente.

-Okay per oggi possiamo concludere qui il meeting. La prossima riunione avverrà tra tre settimane, il 25 Giugno. Buona giornata a tutti- La voce perentoria di Ludwing, concluse la riunione e tutti si alzarono per andarsene. Il primo, forse anche più veloce di lui, fu Veneziano che si attaccò al braccio di Ludwing gridando probabilmente _**PASTA**_, ma non gli diede molta retta, l'importante era intercettare Arthur prima che questo se la defilasse. Dannazione era già alla porta, da quando si muoveva così velocemente? Quando lo raggiunse, tutti quegli hamburger si facevano sentire, _anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso!_, erano già a metà corridoio.

-Arthie!- Quando non ricevette risposta e l'inglese non accennò a fermarsi si accorse di essere stato ignorato. _Di già?_ Ma era troppo _presto_! Il suo sguardo cadde sulla pioggia che batteva leggera sul vetro di una finestra. Ecco perché, Arthur odiava la pioggia … la cosa era strana perché quando era piccolo si ricordava che il suo tutore era solito sorridere quando pioveva … chissà cosa era cambiato

-Arthie!- Insistette

-Non chiamarmi così!- L'uomo rappresentante l'Inghilterra si era girato di scatto urlandogli praticamente in faccia per poi riprendere la sua marcia verso l'ascensore in fondo al corridoio. La sfuriata aveva lasciato Alfred un attimo sorpreso, ma con uno sguardo deciso rinforcò sul naso Texas [1] e ripartì all'inseguimento

-Arthiee! Aspettami! Devo dirti una cosa!- Ma Arthur non aspettò e fiducioso della distanza che aveva ricreato tra se e l'americano entrò velocemente nell'ascensore e premette il testo per il piano terra. Oh no! Doveva farcela o anche il suo 58° tentativo sarebbe stato un fallimento. Con un ultimo scatto riuscì a raggiungere il mezzo e a mettere una mano tra le porte impedendone la chiusura. Con un sorriso soddisfatto entrò all'interno dell'abitacolo prima che l'inglese potesse fare altro.

Il silenzio creatosi veniva interrotto solo dai profondi respiri di Alfred che cercava di recuperare quanto più ossigeno possibile. Diede un veloce sguardo ai numeri luminosi che indicavano il numero del piano da cui stavano passando. Erano al 43°, aveva ancora un po' di tempo.

-Arthie! Sono venuto così di corsa per annunciarti una cosa strabiliante e assolutamente fantastica! Sei inv-

-No!- Alfred venne interrotto da quella risposta perentoria

-Come fai a dire di no se non sai cosa stavo dicend-

-Mi stavi invitando al tuo compleanno, non è vero? Bhe sappi che la risposta è _no_, non ci vengo!- Venne interrotto un'altra volta

-Perché fai così tutti gli anni, avanti ti diverir-

-No è no! Mi senti ho sei diventato sordo oltre che stupido, _you __wanker_ [2]!- Iniziava a non sopportare di essere interrotto

-Hey guarda che io solo l'Eroe non puoi parlarm-

_**DLIN**_

Questa volta non fu Arthur ad interromperlo, ma il suono che annunciava l'apertura delle porta. Alfred non fece in tempo a fare niente che l'inglese lo scansò di lato prima di scattare verso la sua via di fuga.

Dannazione, se lo era lasciato sfuggire un'altra volta. Ma giurava sulla bandiera americana, sulla _Lady Liberty_ [3], sul Golden Gate e qualsiasi altra meraviglia americana che non si sarebbe arreso.

* * *

><p>Erano passate quattro settimane ed era arrivato al tentativo n° 8.584, di cui 3.964 erano stati telefonici perché ovviamente Arthur non si faceva vedere dall'ultimo meeting una settimana prima e mancava così poco al suo compleanno! Già c'erano tanti problemi nel mondo e lui in qualità di Eroe non poteva tirarsi indietro. Si stava scervellando per aiutare Kiku a trovare un modo per risolvere il problema delle radiazioni nucleari dopo lo tsunami di Marzo.<p>

In più la situazione nel mediterraneo non era delle migliori, la povera Libia stava vivendo un brutto momento con il suo Boss e Romano non faceva che lamentarsi degli immigrati che continuavano ad arrivare sulle sue coste. Se ora doveva pure dare retta a Arthur … questa sarebbe stata il suo ultimo tentativo poi chi si è visto, si è visto. Lui aveva tentato giusto? Il suo dovere lo aveva fatto

Tentativo numero 8.585

Digitò il numero sul suo cellulare ed aspettò.

Aspettò.

Aspettò.

Aspettò.

Aspettò.

Aspettò

… … …

…

Niente, dopo diversi squilli sentì chiaramente il click che indicava che Arthur non aveva nemmeno risposto prima di chiudere la telefonata. E va bene se quella era la sua risposta lo avrebbe accontentato. Aveva promesso a se stesso che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo tentativo e così sarebbe stato, che Arthur si arrangiasse.

Lui aveva una festa da preparare e un compleanno da festeggiare.

* * *

><p>Era arrivato. Alla fine quel <em>dannato giorno<em> era arrivato. Cercava sempre di non pensarci, far finta che non esistesse, ma gli risultava impossibile visto che i festeggiamenti aveva raggiunto persino Londra. Quanti ricordi, dolorosi ricordi, gli tornavano alla mente in quel giorno. La tristezza, la disperazione lo avvolgevano senza che lui potesse fare nulla per fermarlo. E per non mostralo agli altri ignorava tutti e finiva per isolarsi nella sua casa, come ogni anno. Non usciva di casa da almeno una settimana, subito dopo l'ultima riunione.

E ora se ne stava seduto sul divano le ginocchia raccolte al petto, con la fronte appoggiata su di esse. Era lì, fermo in quella posizione da non sapeva quante ore, aspettando l'inizio delle danze. I botti con i colori della rivoluzione americana sarebbero presto cominciati. Infatti non passò che una manciata di minuti prima che si sentissero i primi scoppi.

Un brivido gli passò lungo la schiena. Quel rumore … era troppo simile ai colpi dei vecchi fucili, quelli che si usavano nel '700, quelli che avevano utilizzano per combattersi …

_Colpi di armi da fuoco. Uomini che cadevano, uno dopo l'altro, uno dopo l'altro._

Scosse con forza la testa. Non doveva pensarci, non doveva _(non voleva)_ ricordare cos'era successo quel dannato giorno

… … …

Aveva bisogno di bere del the.

Si alzò di scatto, ignorando gli scoppi colorati nel cielo fuori dalle sicure mura della sua casa e si incamminò verso i fornelli in cucina con gli occhi lievemente lucidi per le lacrime che si rifiutava di versare. Il bollitore era come sempre pronto sul fornello con dell'acqua al suo interno, in fondo si preparava una tazza di the ogni due ore. Così accese semplicemente il gas, aspettando che si scaldasse.

Quell'odore di gas, chissà perché gli ricordava l'odore della polvere da sparo, eppure non centravano nulla l'uno con l'altra.

* * *

><p><em>Ansimava, l'odore della polvere da sparo impregnava l'aria umida. Alle sue spalle tutti i suoi uomini erano caduti. Davanti a lui la persona che più amava a questo mondo lo fissava con occhi di ghiaccio, alle sue spalle ancora molto uomini pronti a combattere. Ansimava. Perché doveva guardarlo con quegli occhi? Dov'era finita quella luce allegra e abbagliante che si illuminava ad ogni suo sorriso? Dover'erano quegli occhi color cielo?<em>

_Dov'era finito il _suo _Alfred?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIIHII~~~III<strong>_

Il fischio della teiera lo riscosse dai quei terribili ricordi. Allungò una mano, la vista offuscata da quelle lacrime che ora scendevano libere lungo le sue guance, ma non fece nulla per fermale. Non completamente coscio di sé afferrò con la mano il vecchio bollitore scottandosi così la mano.

_-Bloody Hell _[4]_-_

Subito si affrettò a mettere la mano offesa sotto l'acqua fredda. Inconsciamente lo scorrere dell'acqua lo riportò sul mondo dei ricordi

_Pioveva anche quel giorno_

* * *

><p><em>-Ehi, Inghilterra … Alla fine ho scelto la libertà.- Perché non mi chiami più per nome? Perché non mi chiami più Arthur? Perché non mi sorridi come una volta, dicendomi che eri felice di vedermi? -Non sono più un bambino e nemmeno il tuo fratellino- Allora era questo? Non mi vuoi più bene? Mi odi? Sì, devi odiarmi. Devi odiarmi se sei riuscito a puntarmi contro un fucile, ironico sono stato io ad insegnarti come usarlo.<em>

* * *

><p>Fu riportato di nuovo alla realtà dai botti che imperterriti continuavano, quasi a volersi prendere gioco di lui.<p>

Questa volta facendo attenzione prese il bollitore con uno straccio e si versò il tanto agognato the, _Earl Grey_ il suo preferito. Con la tazzina in mano andò di nuovo a sedersi sul divano dove prese a sorseggiarlo lentamente assaporando il suo gusto delicato e lievemente dolce che riuscì a distrarlo per qualche minuto, ma ben presto non fu abbastanza

* * *

><p><em>-È ora che mi separi da te!-<em>

_NO! Non voleva, non lo avrebbe permesso. Non poteva più vivere senza di lui. Era stato abituato fin da piccolo a vivere da solo per conto suo, ma da quando quello scricciolo era entrato nella sua vita aveva capito come ci si sentiva ad essere amati. Ora non avrebbe sopportato di vivere di nuovo sa solo con quel senso di solitudine addosso. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portargli via Alfred, nemmeno se quella persona era Al stesso._

_- … Non lo permetterò!-_

* * *

><p>Gli ci voleva qualcosa di più forte. Con passo spedito si diresse verso il mobiletto degli alcolici dall'altra parte del soggiorno e da lì vi prese una … due … quattro … sei bottiglie di Rum. Stappò la prima e riempì di nuovo la tazzina, senza accorgersi che c'era ancora del the dentro. Mandò giù di colpo il contenuto assaporandone il sapore forte sul palato e in gola<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il suo fucile cadde a terra con un strano tonfo. Ansimava. Mentre gli puntava contro il suo di fucile. Quello era il nemico. Doveva sparare. Doveva sparare. <em>_**Doveva sparare!**_

_-… la tua incompetenza è sorprendente, sciocco-_

_Sentiva il generale avversario dare l'ordine di fare fuoco ma nessun colpo partì. Il dito era già sul grilletto … ma …_

_- … -_

_Non poteva farlo. Non poteva! Quello era Alfred, quello era il suo fratellino, quella era la persona che amava di più al mondo._

_-Non potrei mai sparare … Stupido …-_

_Il fucile gli scivolò dalle mani. Le sue gambe persero forza e si accasciò al suolo, nel fango. Lacrime amare andarono ad aggiungersi alle fredde gocce di quella giornata estiva. Singhiozzi presero a scuotergli con forza tutto il corpo, mentre una sola domanda gli ronzava nella testa_

_- Dannazione! Perché? Merda …-_

_Ma tutto ciò che ottenne in risposte erano le parole che non voleva sentire_

_- … Inghilterra … eri così grande …-_

* * *

><p>Per la rabbia lanciò la tazzina contro il muro mandandola in frantumi. Con le lacrime che continuavano a scendere imperterrite sul suo volto<p>

Doveva dimenticare. Doveva dimenticare. Doveva dimenticare. Doveva dimenticare.

Doveva dimenticare. Doveva dimenticare. Doveva dimenticare. Doveva dimenticare.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Prese la bottiglia di Rum e iniziò bere.

* * *

><p>Era arrivato. Alla fine quel <em>fantastico giorno<em> era arrivato. La giornata era stata perfetta e ora stava per uscire per vedere lo spettacolo pirotecnico a New York per festeggiare il suo compleanno. Era giusto alla porta quando il suo telefono prese a squillare.

Poteva essere Arthur? No, impossibile, assolutamente improbabile. Ma … e se …?

Ahhhh, non era da lui titubare. Avrebbe risposto a quel dannatissimo telefono, che si trattasse di Arthur o no

-Pronto?-

-_Bonjour, mou ami_- Argh era quel pervertito di un francese. Cercò di mascherare e ignorare quel senso di insoddisfazione che stava provando

-Cosa vuoi Francis? Stavo uscendo-

-Immaginavo, _Amérique_. Senti, mi servirebbe un favore …-

-_Proprio oggi?_-

-_Oui_, proprio oggi. Dovresti andare a controllare _Angleterre_. Io non posso proprio-

-Arthur? Perché dovrei? Mi ha ignorato per quasi un mese! Dammi una sola buona ragione per cui dovrei andare-

-N-Non lo sai?-

-Huh?- Cosa non sapeva?

-Vuoi una valida ragione? Se lo vuoi vedere ancora vivo domani allora è il caso che tu vada da lui- Cosa voleva dire? Non capiva nulla, Francis stava solo peggiorando e confondendo le cose

-Non capisco, cosa dovrebbe succedergli?-

-_Aider_. Sei davvero senza speranza. Ora ascoltami che giorno è oggi?-

-Il mio compleanno! Che tra l'altro vorrei riuscire a festeggiare-

-Lo so. Ma cos'è successo perché tu ora puoi festeggiarlo?- A Francis sembrava di star facendo ragionare un bambino di cinque anni

-Ma è ovvio! Mi sono dichiarato indipendent- Ci fu un lungo secondo di silenzio -È per questo? Pensavo l'avesse superata!- Francis scossa la testa sconsolato

-Tu non hai idea dell'impatto che la tua rivoluzione ha avuto su Arthur. Tu non hai passato _mesi_ con lui cercando di forzargli del cibo in gola che puntualmente vomitava. Tu non lo hai visto disperarsi piangendo gridando perché tu non lo abbandonassi, che tornassi da lui. Non hai dovuto lottare perché non si ammazzasse per la tristezza. No tutte questa cose le ho fatte io e quello stupido non ti ha mai detto niente. Siete uno peggio dell'altro. Ascoltami bene, ora tu esci di casa e vai da lui prima che si ubriachi completamente e cerchi di uccidersi. Hai capito?-

- … Sì-

-Okay. Statemi bene-

-Ah, Francis-

-_Oui_?-

-Grazie- E poi attaccò

Francis sorrise. Quei due stupidi

-_Bonne chance_- [5]

* * *

><p>Cercò di fare il più in fretta possibile. Quello che gli aveva detto Francis lo aveva lasciato piuttosto sorpreso. O forse stava solo cercando di auto convincersi. Perché in quel giorno piovoso <em>c'era anche lui<em> e lo sapeva, lo _sapeva_ che ciò che bagnava le guance di Arthur non era solo la pioggia.

Ma aveva fatto finta di niente. Non si era preoccupato più di tanto. In fondo Arthur era solo triste e arrabbiato perché aveva perso una colonia, vero? Ma le parole del francese non facevano che ronzargli in testa furiosamente mettendo in dubbio tutte le sue certezze.

Forse Arthur non lo odiava? Forse questa volta potevano capirsi, parlare e risolvere quel casino. Non diceva che voleva tornare a come le cose stavano prima della rivoluzione, ma almeno forse, e diceva forse, avrebbe avuto l'occasione di rivedere il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi smeraldini tornare a brillare.

_Vai da lui prima che si ubriachi completamente e cerchi di uccidersi._

C'era quasi non mancava molto. Appena aveva chiuso la conversazione con Francis aveva preso il suo jet privato e appena era arrivato all'aeroporto di Londra era saltato sul primo taxi che aveva visto e gli aveva urgentemente detto di dirigersi ai limiti della città dove abitava Arthur. Si stava trattenendo il più possibile dal gridare all'autista di sbrigarsi, che era questione di vita o di morte, _letteralmente_!

Fortunatamente la corsa non durò a lungo e in meno di 20 minuti era davanti alla sua porta. Improvvisamente incerto vi rimase fermo davanti per almeno due minuti prima di avere il coraggio e bussare. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa lo spaventasse, forse ciò che avrebbe trovato dall'altra parte. E se Arthur fosse già … Scossa la testa per scacciare quel brutto pensiero. Non doveva essere negativo, lui era l'Eroe e avrebbe salvato Arthie a qualunque costo.

Quando si accorse che nessuna voce dall'interno lo invitava ad entrare e che nessuno era venuto ad aprire cercò di entrare da solo, ma la porta era chiusa. Ma sapeva che teneva una chiave di scorta nascosta nel vaso di fiori alla sinistra dell'entrata. Una volta recuperata riuscì finalmente ad entrare e richiudersi a chiave la porta alle spalle. La luce nell'ingresso era spenta, ma non la accese per non spaventare Arthur. Avanzò lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare al soggiorno dove invece una luce, seppur debole e fioca, era accesa.

Ciò che vi trovò non gli piacque, proprio per niente. Sdraiato in maniera decisamente scomposta sul divano, probabilmente svenuto, c'era Arthur un braccio che pendeva fino a quasi toccare il pavimento mentre la sua mano teneva in una presa decisamente lenta il collo di una bottiglia _(? __Whisky__? Cognac?)_. Avvicinandosi ulteriormente notò che quella non era l'unica, ce ne erano almeno altre 4 intere e forse un paio distrutte contro il muro di fronte, i cocci di vetro riposavano in mezzo ad altri appartenenti forse a tazzine.

Riportando l'attenzione su Arthur notò che la camicia che indossava era slacciata, tutta stropicciata e con diverse macchie probabilmente derivate dall'alcolico che si era erroneamente versato addosso. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati di rosso e sulle sue guance c'erano i segni lasciati dalle lacrime. A vederlo con quell'aspetto trasandato e distrutto gli si strinse il cuore. Dov'era finito il grande Arthur che risiedeva nei sui ricordi? Era davvero colpa sua se era ridotto così?

Scosse la testa per cacciare quei pensieri poco positivi e incominciò a prendere la bottiglia che Arthie teneva ancora nella mano. _Rum?_ Chi beveva ancora Rum in quel secolo? [6] Era meglio se lasciava perdere, prese a scuotere l'uomo cercando di farlo svegliare. Ci volle un po', ma dopo una serie infinita di lamentii sconnessi e brontolii incoerenti Arthur aprì finalmente gli occhi smeraldini

-Humm? A-Alfred?- Fece una faccia sorpresa parzialmente coperta dalla maschera di sonno. Chiuse gli occhi e li aprì, ancora un po' incredulo, poi se li strizzò con un pungo, come avrebbe fatto un bambino e questo fece intenerire Alfred -S-Sei davvero tu?-

-Sì, Arthur. Mi ha chiamato Francis e ora ho capito perché era preoccupato- L'inglese inclinò la testa di lato e lo guardò lievemente curioso con un'aria così tenera che l'americano si trattenne a mala pena dall'abbracciarlo. Ma quello era lo stesso Arthur che gli urlava contro ogni giorno? Sembravano due persone completamente diverse. Anzi forse assomigliava di più all'uomo dei suoi ricordi -Andiano Arthur ora ti porto di sopra, ti sistemi e vai a dormire, va bene?- Era una domanda retorica, ma il biondo inglese gli fece un sorriso mozzafiato e senza volerlo arrossì furiosamente

-Sì!- Disse allegro, quasi si stesse divertendo. Cosa gli passasse per la testa in quel momento proprio non riusciva ad immaginarselo

-Avanti aggrappati a me, ti aiuto a salire le scale- E appena finì la frase si ritrovò un paio di esili ma forti braccia intorno al collo e il suo fiato caldo contro la pelle. Quando cercò di alzarsi, però, Arthur non fece alcun gesto di collaborazione e Alfred si vide costretto a prenderlo in braccia, stile principessa per capirci.

Il sorriso che aveva ora sul volto era troppo simile a quello che sfoggiava quando vinceva una disputa di qual si voglia genere, soprattutto se con quel dannato francese, e gli venne il dubbio che tutto era stato organizzato e questo era proprio quello che Arthur voleva, ma ancora non poteva indagare la mente di un uomo ubriaco e potenzialmente instabile. Così non disse nulla e salì le scale.

Erano appena arrivati nella sua camera da letto quando Arthur fece una faccia lievemente allarmata e un poco disgustata. Un braccio lasciò la presa intorno al suo collo e si tappò la bocca un la mano. Capendo subito cosa stava per succedere si avviò verso la porta del bagno collegata alla camera.

-Devi vomitare?- Chiese e ciò che ottenne in risposta fu solo un veloce segno di assenso con la testa. Appena fu depositato di fianco al water Arthur prese a svuotare _tutti e 6 i litri di Rum_ bevuti. Il processo durò diversi minuti e per tutto il tempo Alfred rimase al suo fianco una mano sulla schiena in segno di conforto e una appoggiata alla sue fronte a tenergli indietro la frangia

-Vieni lavati i denti- Gli disse una volta che ebbe finito e lo accompagnò al lavandino. I suoi occhi erano ancora lucidi e un po' offuscati, di sicuro la sbornia non gli era ancora passata. Quando anche quell'operazione fu conclusa lo riprese in bracciò e tornò nella camera principale dove lo depositò sul letto enorme

-Ora togliamo questi vestiti sporchi e ne metti un paio puliti poi vai a dormire, va bene?- Questa volta annuì ma con meno entusiasmo, faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Gli tolse prima la camicia, che tanto era già slacciata, e la lanciò in un angolo. Poi passò ai pantaloni e alle calze, ma mentre eseguiva questo passaggio Arthur si sdraiò cadendo quasi addormentato.

Sospirò, dove poteva tenere un pigiama di cambio? Fu in quel momento che notò un indumento piegato alla perfezione e depositato con cura sul cuscino. Forse si trattava di ciò che stava cercando. Quando lo raccolse si accorse che si trattava di una maglietta piuttosto grande per una della corporatura minuta come Arthur e per un attimo gli venne il dubbio che non appartenesse all'uomo, ma si ricredette subito. La maglia era di color grigio che un'enorme Union Jack che si estendeva sia sul davanti che sul dietro di essa. Solo Arthur, patriottico com'era, avrebbe potuta indossarla. Ma poi chi altro avrebbe potuto metterla? Arthur abitava da solo …

Ritornando dall'uomo in qualche modo riuscì ad metterlo seduto e a infilargli la maglietta. Gli ci vollero diversi respiri e molto autocontrollo per non saltargli addosso. L'indumento era ovviamente troppo largo, come aveva notato prima, lo copriva a mala pena fino a metà coscia e gli lasciava scoperta una spalla. Nel frattempo Arthur si era di nuovo sdraiato e chiuso gli occhi

-Dormi bene- Si chinò su di lui e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, come l'uomo aveva fatto con lui molti anni prima, e lui sorrise contento -Ora vado, okay?- E senza aspettare una risposta fece i primi passi che lo separavano dalla porta. Quelle parole parvero destare Arthur dal sonno che lo avvolgeva, fece per alzarsi ma un capogiro lo fece cadere a terra. Il tonfo allarmò Alfred che quando si girò verso il letto vide l'inglese seduto per terra che lo guardava con occhi sorprendente mente svegli e pieni di lacrime

-NO! Non te ne andare, non mi lasciare!- Un forte singhiozzo lo scosse violentemente e portò entrambe le mani al volto forse nel vano tentativo di fermare quelle lacrime che presero a scendere copiose. Alfred fu subito di fianco a lui, lo abbracciò cercando di calmarlo. Arthur ricambiò il gesto, ma nulla sembrava efficace, niente riusciva a fermare quel fiume di parole -Farò tutto ciò che vuoi, diminuirò le tasse, ti darò più libertà, ma non lasciarmi! Ti amo! Non lasciarmi, non farlo ti prego! Ti prego! Ti amo!-

I suoi occhi si spalancavano. Arthur sembrava bloccato a quella notte di due secoli fa, quella in cui avevano incrociato le armi, ma quello non era l'importante … Arthur lo amava … Quelle forse erano le parole che non era riuscito a dire allora _… Arthur lo amava …_ I suoi sentimenti, che non aveva mai osato esternane per paura di un rifiuto categorico, ora erano stati ricambiati _**… Arthur lo amava …**_

-Stai tranquillo, non ti lascio. Per nulla al mondo ti potrei lasciare. Per nulla al mondo-

E stettero lì abbracciati, stretti l'uno all'altro per un tempo imprecisato. Arthur continuò a piangere finché le forze gli vennero meno e si addormentò tra le braccia dell'americano che procedette a depositarlo di nuovo sul letto. Questa volta si coricò anche lui al suo fianco, anche perché un certo inglese non accennava a lasciargli il braccio. Ma andava bene così, andava benissimo così.

Con un sorriso sul volto e la persona che amava tra le braccia, Alfred si addormentò felice come non mai.

* * *

><p>Quando si svegliò quella mattina, la prima cosa che notò fu l'enorme mal di testa che non faceva che martellargli con insistenza la testa, mandando in frantumi i suoi nervi. La luce che arrivava dalla finestra non aiutava di certo e c'era qualcosa che pesava sul suo fianco e che stringeva … … … …<p>

… … … … Aspetta un attimo … Perché aveva mal di testa? … Perché le tende della finestra non erano tirate? E perché qualcosa lo stringeva in vita? … … … … …

Con un grande sforzo fisico aprì gli occhi, ma dovette sbatterli più volte finché non si abituarono alla forte luce. Ma che ore erano? Ciò che si ritrovò di fronte, però, lo lascio un po' perplesso. Davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, riposava pacifico il volto di Alfred con la bocca lievemente aperta e quel leggero russare che sembrava quasi una ninna nanna.

Okay dire che era un po' perplesso era un eufemismo. Era decisamente sorpreso, scioccato. Cosa ci faceva lì Alfred e perché stavano dormendo abbracciati? Non si ricordava nulla di ciò che era successo dopo la prima bottiglia di Rum …

Un enorme dubbio e un altrettanto pericoloso pensiero comparvero nella sua testa, ma venne smentito quando si assicurò che entrambi indossassero ancora i vestiti, anche se a quanto pareva Alfred gli aveva fatto indossare il pigiama. Al pensiero di essere spogliato, perché ubriaco com'era non poteva averlo fatto da solo, da _**lui**_ lo fece arrossire così tanto da fare invidia ai pomodori di Antonio.

Però stava prendendo questa situazione molto bene, non aveva ancora urlato come una ragazza isterica o fatto altre cose disdicevoli per un gentleman come lui. Probabilmente il suo cervello non aveva ancora elaborato tutti i dati a dovere.

Ricapitolando: era sdraiato abbracciato ad Alfred sul suo letto e non si ricordava un accidenti di quello che era successo la notte prima. Certo era normale …

… _**O … Mio … Dio …**_

Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di ricordarsi che erano _vestiti_ e che quindi_ non era successo nulla_. Non sapeva se esserne felice o dispiaciuto. Comunque ora che aveva passato lo shock iniziale ed era più calmo si accorse che quella era un'occasione più unica che rara. Quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitato di stare abbracciato con lui? Doveva approfittarne finché poteva.

Così si girò, faccia a faccia con Alfred. Certo che era proprio bello. Il suo viso sembrava più giovane quando non indossava Texas, che aveva probabilmente appoggiato sul comodino. Assomigliava di più al ragazzino che lo guardava con quei suoi occhi così azzurri da far impallidire il cielo stesso. Quegli occhi erano sempre stati la sua fonte di gioia. Con un dito sfiorò appena quella pelle morbida andando dalla tempia alla guancia e infine a quelle labbra, _oh _quanto avrebbe dato pur di poterle baciare, anche una sola volta. Chiuse gli occhi … che pensiero irrealizzabile …

-Perché ti sei fermato? Mi ami no?- La sua voce lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e subito incrociò quegli occhi che tanto amava e che ora avevano una stana luce

Arrossì per essere stato colto in flagrante e ritirò di scatto la mano distogliendo lo sguardo. Quelle parole lo avevano inorridito … Cosa diavolo gli aveva detto mentre era ubriaco? Cercò di sottrarsi alla presa del braccia che ancora lo stringeva per la vita ma l'americano era troppo forte.

Ma lui era il Regno Unito, era stato un grande Impero, non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. Così prese a divincolarsi con più forza, tanto che Alfred dovette fare ricorso anche al suo peso per spingerlo di lato, fino a che non finì con la schiena contro il materasso ed entrambe le mani tenute ferme contro il cuscino sopra la sua testa.

-Hey smettila di divincolarti- Disse Alfred che ormai si era messo a cavalcioni su di lui per cercare di limitare i suoi movimenti

-No, lasciami, lasciami!-

-Ieri dicevi proprio il contrario, sai?- A quelle parole Arthur sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi, ma arrivasse la fine del mondo non avrebbe permesso a quelle lacrime traditrici di scendere. Ma era difficile qualunque cosa avesse detto la notte precedente Alfred gliela stava rinfacciando. Perché era così crudele? Lo odiava così tanto?

-Non mi ricordo cos'ho detto o fatto ieri. Dimenticalo, fa finta che non sia successo e lasciami in pace!-

-Come posso dimenticare, come posso ignorare una cosa tanto importante. Dopo secoli ho finalmente scoperto che i miei sentimenti sono ricambiati!- A quelle parole Arthur si fermò di colpo e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. E questo cosa voleva dire? Forse Alfred non lo odiava?

"No, Arthur, datti una regolata. Non può essere quello che pensi tu, non fatti trasportare con la fantasia in pensieri irrealizzabili"

Alfred notò quella nota di speranza e paura nei suoi occhi. Con un dito raccolse quelle gocce salate intrappolate tra le sue ciglia pronte a cadere da un momento all'altro mentre guardava con adorazione quelle iridi smeraldine luccicare. Sorridendo si apprestò a dire quelle parole che avrebbero finalmente reso felice l'unica persona che amava davvero

-Ti ho sempre ammirato e da sempre ti ho voluto bene, ma ad un certo punto non mi bastava più essere il tuo fratellino. Volevo che tu mi vedessi come un tuo pari, per questo motivo mi sono voluto rendere indipendente. Ma alla fine ho solo ottenuto l'unica cosa che proprio non volevo che accadesse: farti soffrire. Mi dispiace, Arthur-

-A-Allora tu ...- Il sorriso di Alfred se possibile si allargò ancora di più

-Sì, ti amo Arthur Kirkland- A questo punto lacrime presero a scendere copiose da limpidi occhi verdi, ma per una volta tanto erano di gioia e felicità. E sorrise -Wow, era da tanto che non ti vedevo sorridere, mi ero dimenticato quanto fosse bello- Arthur arrossì furiosamente e per nasconderlo abbracciò l'americano nascondendosi il volto contro il collo di Alfred

-Ti amo, Alfred F. Jones. Ti amo-

-Lo so, lo so-

Ma le parole non bastavano ad esprimere i loro sentimenti. Entrambi si allontanarono quel che bastava per guardarsi negli occhi per poi riavvicinarsi, lentamente, le palpebre che si chiudevano, fino a che le loro labbra non si incontrarono suggellando quel silenzioso patto di amore e felicità

E finalmente le due nazioni che per secoli aveva sofferto la mancanza della persona amata ora erano insieme, unite da un legame che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto spezzare.

***Owari***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario e Note:<strong>

[1] Gli occhiali di Alfred rappresentano lo stato del Texas

[2] Espressione che spesso gli inglesi usano verso gli americani

[3] Uno dei soprannomi per la Statua della Libertà

[4] Una delle espressioni preferite di Arthur, intraducibile

[5] Bonjour, mou ami = Buon giorno, amico mio

Amérique = America

Oui = Sì

Angleterre = Inghilterra

Aider = Aiuto

Bonne chance = Buona fortuna

[6] Non solo molto pratica di alcolici, quindi non so se va di moda bere il rum. So però che era l'alcolico per eccellenza dei pirati, in quanto costava poco. E Arthur ha avuto il suo passato da pirata … le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan<p>

-Siamo tornate con un'altra ficcy!- ndRan

-Cosa ci sia da essere così contente proprio non lo so- ndJane

-Te l'ho detto un miliardi di volte bisogna essere positivi! Scrivere quel capitolo è troppo impegnativo e non troviamo il tempo per scriverlo. Questa invece è stata scritta come sfogo dalla scuola e probabilmente sarà l'ultima occasione di postare qualcosa prima della maturità- ndRan

-Se lo dici tu- ndJane

-Certo che lo dico io! Comunque questa one-shot è nata dalla nostra recente passione per Hetalia e per questa coppia. Perché davvero Alfred e Arthur sono troppo pucciosi! E la rivoluzione americana vista in questa luce mi elettrizza un casino- ndRan

-Abbiamo cercato di mettere più riferimenti possibili alla storia e di non sforare nell'OOC, speriamo che il risultato sia soddisfacente- ndJane

-Per oggi è tutto. Probabilmente non avrete altre notizie da noi prima di Luglio per via della maturità. Ma non abbandoneremo nessun progetto-

-Leggete e recensite- ndJane

-Kissu. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


End file.
